


Too Loud

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Introverts unite, Li's gender is not specified, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Speaker's gender is not specified, soft, they're all in love with each other but they're not talking about it overtly yet lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Two introverts both pining after Speaker and each other...and being soft about it.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Liam "Li" Cowles/Sebastian Wynric, Lily "Li" Cowles/Sebastian Wynric, Speaker/Liam "Li" Cowles/Sebastian Wynric, Speaker/Lily "Li" Cowles/Sebastian Wynric
Kudos: 1





	Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> I admit, the harder I think about the poly route, the more I really, really like it actually.

The sound of the front door closing behind Azalea was somehow still resonating in Sebastian’s mind, even though it had been at least an hour already, and he supposed it was inevitable when the only other sounds in the building since then had been the quiet breaths of pages turning. It was, therefore, very obvious when the plush chair across the room creaked as the person sitting in it shifted, as though the furniture itself was sick and tired of trying to hide the way Li kept twisting to look out the window while failing to be subtle about it. Sebastian was under no illusions that Li _didn’t_ know that Sebastian knew what Li was doing and why. But until this point, when Li sighed aloud, thin lips twisted into a scowl and furrowed brow half-hidden by wavy green hair, Sebastian had given the courtesy of not commenting on it.

This time, though, he raised an eyebrow (and saw as Li’s mouth opened to cut him off, though he ignored it) and said, “If you want to join the others at the bar, they’ll be happier to see you than you seem to be sitting here.”

Li’s head shook, frustrated, and a blush took hold, one that was so subtle, however, that anyone who wasn’t Sebastian (or similarly gifted) might not notice. “Too loud,” Li said shortly.

Sebastian shrugged lightly as if to say, _Then what’s the problem?_

A long moment passed in which Sebastian watched Li watch (not read) a page of a book before Li looked up, staring almost melancholically out the window again and saying, “Neither of us liked crowds, as kids.”

And Sebastian understood, then, that it wasn’t longing for Li to be _there_ , but for the Speaker to be _here_ , with them, and the thought filled him with a rush of affection–for them _both,_ and Sebastian’s heart beat so hard, so suddenly, in his throat that all he could do was nod.


End file.
